


Pretty Spider-Man

by Tonystarkisaslut



Series: Tumblr Prompts [33]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: M/M, Oops, hope this is good anyway, ive never actually seen pretty woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 16:15:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18996127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonystarkisaslut/pseuds/Tonystarkisaslut
Summary: Ok so i had this prompt in my head: Peter wanting to buy a nice watch. Tony gives him his credit card. But once in the jewelry shop, he is refused services (like in pretty woman if you saw that movie). He goes back to cry to Tony who tears the employees a new one soon after.





	Pretty Spider-Man

Daddy, are you sure I can go in by myself?” Peter asks. 

Tony nods. “You buy whatever you want with this card, baby. I’ll stay here and get things ready for tonight, okay?”

Peter pouts but nods. “okay.”

~  
Peter walks in the extremely fancy store. He doesn’t belong here. It’s way too fancy. Peter, with his worn out jeans and a shirt with three holes in it. He should have worn one of the suits Tony bought for him. 

He definitely should have done that, because a sales lady comes over and starts yelling at him. 

“Go away! This is a fancy store, and only paying costumers are allowed in.”

Peter blushes. “I-uh-am a paying-”

“You couldn’t afford to even look at our jewelry. Get out!”

Peter tears up. “But-”

“We don’t need street rats and scum in our store. Go back where you came from before I make you regret that you were a /failed/ abortion.”

Peter sobs at that and goes home, shaking.

~

When he comes back, Tony is behind him. Tony goes to the lady Peter pointed to. “Who the fuck do you think you are, talking to my boy the way you did?!” He asks loudly. 

“M-Mr. Stark, sir, I don’t-”

Peter sniffles and peeks around Tony. 

“That piece of scum belongs to you?”

Tony almost hits the damn lady. Almost. “You’re fired. I’m telling your manager that you’re fired, you utter piece of privileged white trash.”

Peter smiles shyly up at Tony. He’s defended peter! Peter feels so loved now. “Thank you, daddy”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to send me more prompts!   
> https://tonystarkisaslut.tumblr.com/


End file.
